Anniversary
by transmuting
Summary: Snow and Serah celebrate their one month anniversary together. Fluffy fluff.


Snow thrust his hands forward, holding the present out to Serah with a rather large grin on his face. He was absolutely beaming as she took it and she couldn't help but giggle at the rather child like excitement he seemed to have as he waited for her to unwrap it. It was times like these that reminded her why she loved him so much. His heart was so large and his simplistic views on the world made him put his all into everything he did, even something as small as handing over a present to someone. She grinned up at him, hands grasping the bow.

"What's this for?" She had an idea, but it was certainly fun to tease him. She had to suppress her amusement as he gave her a confused look, clearly unsure as to why she even had to ask.

"Our one month anniversary," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed at her apparently forgetting. "I - I thought it was pretty normal to celebrate it." Having never been in a very long term relationship before, it was all rather new to him. Not able to stand seeing him look even remotely crestfallen, Serah quickly dropped her act.

"It is!" she said with a smile, going to dig into her bag and pulling out her own thinly wrapped box. "You didn't think I'd really forget, did you?"

"Very funny," he grumbled, though there was a small smile that tugged at his lips all the same. He didn't hold it back for long, though, the excitement at the thought of her opening her present returning pretty quickly. "Who should open theirs first?"

"You first." Serah brought her knees up to her chest, placing his present to the side in the sand as she waited for him to open his gift. "I think you're really going to like it. I don't want it to be outshone though and I'm pretty sure your gift is gonna do just that."

Grinning, Snow nodded, going to tear off the wrapping paper. Pulling the lid off the box, he stared inside for a moment, forehead wrinkling, before he pulled out the contents. The cat pendant dangled from the chain as he held it level with his eyes.

A necklace.

He was pretty sure that guys didn't wear necklaces. Still, the look of joy on her face made it hard for him to say that outloud, so he instead gave a grin. "It's great! But uh - why a cat?"

"Because of NORA! I got earrings for me to match it. Nora cats! Strays that find their own family. Just like you guys."

The thought behind it was enough to make his smile show how truly touched he was by it all. Despite the awkward idea of wearing jewelry, he couldn't say he didn't appreciate the sentiment. Leaning down, he cupped her face gently in his hand and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"It's perfect."

She smiled lovingly up at him, placing her own hand over his. They stared at one another for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of being in one another's presence, before she pulled herself back to the present. She pulled away from his touch so she could grab the box, grinning from ear to ear. She undid the bow quickly, tearing off the wrapping paper, and pulled off the lid of the box in what Snow was pretty sure had to be record time for present opening.

"Oh, Snow..." She reached inside, carefully pulling out the delicate fabric of a pink pullover she had been eyeing in the store just days before. Her hands ran over the material, a loving smile on her face. Quickly, she pulled it on, standing up and doing a small twirl. "How does it look?"

Snow grinned as he looked up at her, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He couldn't have been happier with the look on her face in that moment. He knew he'd bought exactly the right thing.

"You look beautiful," he said as he reached up to grab her hand, holding it gently in his own, thumb stroking the back of it. "As always."

Smiling sheepishly, she bent down into the sand once more, leaning in to give him a soft kiss once again. "Happy anniversary, Snow."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close and burying his face into her hair. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten to be so lucky; what he'd done to deserve such a perfect romance as this. Whatever it was, he was thankful. Serah was easily the best thing that had ever happened in his life.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
